It is well known in the automotive industry to have a pickup truck with an extended cab. An extended cab in a pickup truck allows for the placement of a small bench seat for children or for storage inside the truck. The overwhelming majority of extended cab trucks have only driver side and passenger side vehicle doors. In smaller pickup trucks, an area behind the seating is provided for cargo space. A rear cargo door, at least on the driver side, is highly desirable to give greater ease of access to the cargo space. It is desirable that when the cargo door is open, it have a detented position which will prevent inadvertent closure.